Extraordinary Tower
First mentioned in chapter 1706, the Extraordinary Tower is located in the Lost Town, Boneless Lands, and considered to be a ancient training ground for the Realms of Truth. Description A training tower constructed by an ancient civilization. The tower has a total of three floors, each providing training that is more intense than the one before. Passing all three floors would qualify someone as an expert in the Realms of Truth. * Initial Entry Test ** When entities enter within 100 yards of the tower, the pearl on the top of the tower glows with energy before firing beams of black light at the approaching entities. The black beam does damage as well as knock the entities outside the perimeters. The longer the entities stay within the perimeter, the pearl will fire more beams while increasing the power. * Removing the seal on the first floor requires 10,000 Magic Crystals. Maintaining its operation costs 500 Magic Crystals per day. Only 100 people are allowed to train at a time. ** When players enter the 200 yards radius of the magic array, they will face attacks from all directions. Progressing into the 50-yard mark, the attacks with start to change their trajectories without warning. Progressing into the 100-yard, the types of attacks include straight beams, beams that abruptly change their trajectory and slashing beams. ** Removing the seal on the first floor increases the Mana density around the town to a level surpassing Stone Forest Town. * Removing the seal on the second floor requires 100,000 Magic Crystals. Maintaining its operation costs 5,000 Magic Crystals per day. Only 50 people are allowed to train at a time. ** After removing the seal, the Mana Density in the tower becomes 20% more dense than Zero Wing City, allowing players to recover their Stamina and Concentration 20% faster. ** The second floor transports players to a place with a mist-covered 100 step staircase, with a pair of stone doors at the top. The Mana Density is also 50% more denser than within the tower, allowing players to maintain a peak state to perform their Combat Techniques. ** As players step on the staircase, their body will weaken, reducing their Basic Attributes, Life Rating and Physique down to a Level 50, Tier 1 class standard. On the first step, two Tier 1 Silver Shadows will appear with the same class as the challenger and attempt to knock them off the stairs. This Shadows start with Refinement Realm standard,have perfect mastery of their Skills executing them at 100% Completion Rate, and have higher Basic Attributes, Movement Speed and Reaction Speed. At the 10th step, there will be three Silver Shadows, and at the 20th step, there will be four Silver Shadows. ** When a player crosses the 30th step, one of the Silver Shadows will turn Golden, having increased Attributes * Removing the seal on the third floor requires 1,000,000 Magic Crystals. Maintaining its operation costs 20,000 Magic Crystals per day. Only 10 people are allowed to train at a time. * The tower is recognised by Shi Feng as a training ground for the Realms of Truth. * The first floor of the tower contained 24,671 Mana Weapons with majority being Tier 1, 1,823 Tier 2, 12 Tier 3 and two Tier 4. Extraordinary Tower Training In order to train at the tower, players are to enter the 100-yards of the tower. The pearl on the top will release beams of black light that targest the player and will knock them back. As the players progress deeper, the pearl will release more beams at them, hitting harder and forcing them out of the tower's range. Aside from having control over their body, players are required to have an accurate judgement of any movements in their close proximity. Players who are able to pass the 50-yard mark, can be considered to have reached the Half-step Refinement Realm and are able to observe their surroundings. Players who are able to pass the 30-yard marks, can be considered to be a full fleged Refinement Realm expert, and have precise control of their movements. Players who are able to reach the foot of the tower, can be considered to reach the peak of the Refinement Realm, and are considered close to the Flowing Water Realm. The Extraordinary Tower is considered a sacred land to train in the Realms of Truth, as it allowed players to develop better control over their physical body. Training one's grasp of the Realms of Refinement had long since become common in the virtual gaming world. The various Super Guilds already had complete training systems for just that, while super-first-rate Guilds had partial systems. However, not one of these Guilds had a training system for the Realms of Truth. They most likely didn't even know how to train players' grasp of the Realms of Truth.Chapter 1671 Reference Category:Locations __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Zero Wing